Invader Zim: The Requests
by PartyPoisonandFunGhoul
Summary: Leave a review including a song and pairing you like, and I'll make a story out of it! *Better summary inside* Stories written by Party Poison
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! How are you? It's me, Party Poison! I'm guessing you read the summary. Props to you for making it this far.

Well, I'll get to the point-I need to "broaden my horizons," as my mom calls it. I need to get used to the fact that not everyone likes DaTr or ZaGr, which are my main pairings. There are people who like ZaDr, ZaTr, TaGr, and RaPr, no matter how much I want to ignore that fact.

**WHAT I'M GOING TO DO-**

Leave me a review with a song and a pairing in it. I will write a chapter inspired by the song centering around the pairing you chose. I might even write a songfic, depending on my mood.

**RULES-**

I will not accept any adult/child pairings or incest. By this I mean such pairings as Dib and Dwicky or Dib and Gaz. Slash and yaoi pairings are tolerated, but not encouraged (unless it's like, Keef and Torque, since I don't care about them). Try to keep the songs moderately appropriate. I don't want this to have to go from a T to an M just because guys like you are requesting songs like "Daddy" by KoRn. Swearing and references to drugs and such are allowed.

**OTHER STUFF-**

I can't use EVERY SUGGESTION I GET. If I really like a pairing/song combo, or I feel like torturing myself, or have a really good idea, I will use that idea. Please don't feel bad if I don't use yours.

That's about it. Please leave me a review!

_~Party Poison_


	2. Monster ZaDr

**A/N: You guys. I love you. I really do. I'm so happy to have so many reviews…! And yet so sad that I have to turn most of them down. To be honest, I really liked all of the suggestions I got! But… Invader Goth gave me an AMAZING idea… Sorry everybody else! :( **

_Song: Monster_

_Artist: Skillet_

_Pairing: ZaDr_

"Zim…?"

The boy's voice made me cringe. I hated him so…

"…Are you alright?"

I wasn't alright. _Maybe if you left me alone, I would be!_

I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. My hands curled into fists as Dib wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Baby… Just tell me what's wrong…"

So much was wrong… _So much…_

"It doesn't matter," I growled. Dib kissed the back of my neck softly. My skin felt like it was melting off. Dib repulsed me. He was human. He was male. He was my enemy.

"It matters to me," he whispered. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and swayed slightly.

_Damn you, _I thought. _I hate you._

I closed my eyes tightly, and my breathing became heavier. I tried desperately to clear my head, but it was hard… So very, very hard…

Before even _I _knew what I was doing, I had turned around and shoved Dib to the ground with so much force, the back of his head bounced off the floor and his glasses flew across the room.

Dib looked up at me, his brown eyes filled with tears. "Z-Zim…" he choked.

I simply stood there, panting. A demonic grin stretched across my face. I pounced on the boy, punching every available part of his body. Once upon a time, Dib would have fought back. But not now. Now, all he could to was cry and scream for me to stop.

It felt so good, having some control again. I wasn't Dib's bitch. I was my own person. I was… I was…

_A monster._

I froze in mid-punch. What was I doing? I _loved _Dib. I didn't want to hurt him…

I looked down.

I had given him a black eye. Don't even get me started on all the other cuts and bruises I had left on him.

"Zim, please!" he sobbed, "Don't hit me again… Please don't hurt me!"

I clambered to my feet and took a few steps back. I watched as Dib curled up and sobbed into his knees.

"Oh no… Oh, Dib!"

I collapsed next to him and wrapped my arms around his skinny body. I whispered soft words to him as I stroked his raven-black hair. "I'm so sorry, Dib… It won't happen again. I promise…"

"ZIM!" he wailed, burying his face in my chest. A few traitorous tears slid down my cheeks.

I promised it would never happen again. And it hasn't. But I know I'll never get his voice out of my head… The sound of his pitiful cries for me to stop…

**And there you have it. I really don't like ZaDr, but I kinda liked the way this turned out. I guess I like the idea of one partner freaking out and beating the other one, but then the two of them cry and become friends again! Anyway… Leave more reviews/suggestions!**

_**~Party Poison**_


	3. Bleeding Love ZaGr

**A/N: Ah, more reviews for MEEE… And they were all so good! Quick shout-out to DarkLittleVasquezGirl-I really wanted to use your idea, but I already did a ZaDr, so doing two in a row would seem kind of unfair to the rest of my readers :( You also got me to like t.A.T.u. better. Nice job. xD**

**Also, I've worked out a system-I'll be taking turns with the pairings. The order will go-ZaDr, ZaGr, ZaTr, TaGr, DaTr, ANYTHING ELSE. So at the end of this one, leave your ZaTr requests.**

**ENOUGH STALLING… We now bring you SinginPlant's request!**

_Song: Bleeding Love_

_Artist: Leona Lewis_

_Pairing: ZaGr_

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass, before you know it your frozen. _

The last thing Gaz Membrane had expected to do that summer was fall in love. She had expected to spend the summer playing videogames, hanging out with her friend Tak, and avoiding her stupid brother. Before she could even get to any of that, Zim had come along and ruined her plans.

It didn't help that he loved her back. Yeah, yeah, she should have felt lucky, blah blah blah. That all would have been great, if not for two factors: 1. she was Gaz, and 2. he was her brother's best friend (as well as his oldest enemy).

_But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melts to the ground. Found something true. And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy._

There were times when Gaz wondered if she should just forget about Zim. In fact, there were several occasions where she almost told him never to speak to her again-but each time, she would look into his fuchsia eyes and fall in love all over again.

God only _knew _what Dib would do if he found out. When Gaz told Tak about her relationship with Zim, she had almost fainted from shock. Gaz was sure her brother's reaction would be ten times worse.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing._

It didn't matter.

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love… You cut me open. _

Zim was the only person Gaz would ever love.

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud. Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt. Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling!_

Gaz looked up from the picnic table when she heard her name. A few yards away, two of Zim's classmates, Zita and Sarah, were whispering and pointing at her, unaware that she could hear them. Gaz caught words like "Gaz," "Zim," "Dib's _sister," _"I never would have guessed," and Gaz's personal favorite, "It'll never work out."

_But nothing's greater then the rush that comes with your embrace! And in this world of loneliness, I see your face! Yet, everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy. Maybe, maybe._

Gaz lowered her head and focuses once again on her Game Slave. How could they know? They didn't love Zim. Zim had never wrapped his arms around them and told them how special they were, and how much he loved them…

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing._

Zim was hers.

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love… You cut me open. _

He always would be…

_And it's draining all of me. Oh, they find it hard to believe. I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see!_

…No matter how hard it got.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing._

Suddenly, someone sat down at the table across from her. She looked up from her game to see Zim, in all his glory, smiling lovingly at her.

"Hey, Gaz," he murmured, taking the girl's pale-white hand in his.

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love… You cut me open. _

"Hey, Zim," she replied, and leaned forward to kiss the Irken on the lips.

_Her _Irken.

**AWWWWWW! WASN'T THAT SWEET? Meh. It's still better then some of the other stuff I've done. Next up, ZaTr! Leave me some reviews, and you might be hearing from me! Thanks!**

**~Party Poison**


End file.
